


Wake Up

by reallydontcare4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, fluff ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallydontcare4/pseuds/reallydontcare4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's hit by a car, and wakes up in a dark hallway. Will he ever wake up? (Sorry I suck at summaries, so... I think it's good... maybe...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

PHIL’S POV  
Oh god. Okay. Oh god. I sat in silence, tears sliding freely down my cheek. Paramedics hurried to do what they could before we reached the hospital, but I couldn’t tear my eyes off of his face. Dan’s pale, seemingly lifeless face. He looked peaceful, in a way. Like he was sleeping.

I bit my lip to hold back a sob as I recalled what had happened. If I had stopped him a second sooner…

Please come back to me. I honestly don’t know what I’ll do without you. I love you.

Please.

DAN’S POV  
My breath comes in a sharp, broken gasp as my eyes shoot open. I don’t know where I am. It’s dark, and my breathing is labored. But I’m not scared. Slowly, I rise to my feet. Looking around, I see a dim, long hallway. It’s fairly wide, and I can’t see the end.

Swallowing thickly, I stumble forward. It’s odd. I can’t seem to remember much. I remember leaving the apartment. To go where, to do what, I don’t know. I feel like someone was there. I feel like I should remember. My nose scrunches up as I realize what I’m feeling. Nothing. Wherever I am, I feel numb. Even physically, all I feel is cold.

I keep walking, my feet automatically moving one in front of the other. I don’t know how far I’ll have to walk. I don’t know where my destination is. I just know I have to find out.

Suddenly, my vision goes blurry and I feel myself begin to fall. I brace myself for the hard floor, but am met with a bouncy, soft bed. I blink to regain my eyesight, and I see someone start crawling on top of me. Two blue eyes meet mine, and the owner grins. I feel myself grin back without meaning to, as my arms begin to struggle. It’s like the movements are preset.

“Phil!” I hear myself laugh. “Get off!”

Phil giggles as well. “Make me.”

I struggle against him, and eventually manage to flip him over and pin his arms over his head. He pouts playfully and I smirk.

“That’s not fair, you caught me off guard!” He argues, but the fight has no heat behind it as his tongue pokes between his teeth.

“Hmm, sure. That’s it.” I retort. “Say I’m the best.”

He moves one eyebrow up, and I shake his wrists a bit. “Say it!”

“You’re the best.” He says finally. “And I love you.”

“I didn’t ask you to say that.” I sound hopeful, staring into his eyes.

“I know.” He meets my gaze with equal intensity.

My face feels like it’ll split open if I smiled harder. “I love you, too.”

I lean down to kiss him, but everything goes black. All I hear are the words: _Wake up._

My head jerks forward and my hands are out in front of me, as if to catch me from a fall. Back in the hallway. I remember that day, with Phil. I don’t feel numb anymore. New feelings have replaced it. Love, happiness, hope. A new reason to go on.

I took a few more steps, excited now. I hoped that when I reached the end of wherever the hell was, I’d be back home with Phil. I could make it.

Then, once more, my vision felt blurry. I didn’t fall, I simply stumbled back. In front of me stood Phil. A very pissed Phil. His hands were out, but falling back to his sides, like he’d just pushed me.

“What the hell, Dan?” He said angrily. “Why would you post that? Did you not think the fans could piece it together?”

“Phil, relax. We’ve never confirmed anything, and they’d all be fine with us anyways.” I heard my voice speak calmly, but with defense laced through it.

“No, Dan. Don’t tell me to calm down! I’m not ready to come out yet! Not like this.” He looked away, hurt flashing through his eyes.

“I’m tired of this, though! It doesn’t even matter. Why do you care so much? Our fans would love for us to be together!” I felt anger and hurt coursing through my body, and I hated myself for it.

He scoffed at me, and for a second it was silent. We both stood, glaring at each other.

“Are you…” My voice faltered. “Are you ashamed of being with me?”

Phil stared at me, and I felt a pang of pain ring through me. I was younger, my mind was darker, we were too different. Maybe he didn’t love me after all.

But his eyes softened a bit anyways. “Dan, of course I’m not. I love you, it’s just… can’t you just try to understand?”

“I’m sorry.” My voice was quiet, as if I didn’t dare speak any louder.

“Me, too.” His words were tired as he slumped onto the couch. Once more, my vision went black. Once more, Phil’s voice spoke: _Please._

My body tenses and my hands reach out, but my return to… here, I guess, is at least more graceful than after the first memory. More feelings join into my mind. Bitterness, anger. Guilt.

Where am I? Seriously, I’m starting to panic. Who the hell brought me here? I take a small step forward, but I just kind of feel like… what’s the use? Trapped in a dark hallway, am I really ever going back home? Would Phil even miss me?

I couldn’t leave Phil on his own. I need him, and I’d like to think he needs me. I can’t give up. I’ll go on. For now.

Same pattern as before. After a few steps, my vision goes blurry, and a single thought enters my head. Here we go again.

Strangely enough, I don’t go back this time. I stay rooted to the spot as my vision clears. Of course, there’s Phil. He’s locking the apartment door behind him.

He turns and smiles at me. “Shall we?”

I tilt my head up in a poised manner. “We shall.”

We go on, walking down the street and joking. It feels nice.

A man passes by Phil and meows in his ear. He turns to me, surprised, and I can’t help but laugh.

“Wow. The bark kind of made sense, but a meow? Maybe you’ll get a chirp next.”

“That was weird.” He laughs along.

“Oh, I swear Phil. You attract the strangest people.”

“What does that say about you?” He gives me a challenging smile.

“That I’m a special snowflake.” I retort, started to move across the street. I barely notice that Phil doesn’t immediately follow.

“Dan!” He cries. I turn to look at him, but in the corner of my eye I see a car hurtling towards me. In a second, all I see is black. All I feel is pain.

Then it’s over. Phil’s voice actually surprises me this time. He sounds desperate, upset. _I need you._

This time, my full memory floods back. We were going out for lunch. I was hit by a car. I was… killed? No, no. My mind’s still here. This can’t be the afterlife. I feel like I have new knowledge, yet I feel so confused.

Then, I notice something on the floor. Glowing, white writing. Large words stretch in front of me. It’s written in a familiar scrawl. Phil’s handwriting.

_I love you._

I smile and bite back a few tears. After all we’ve been through. Of course Phil would help me through this, whether he was actually here or not.

A few more steps, and two things appeared. Right in front of me was a wall of black, I could no longer even see a few feet farther. To my right was a hallway with a pure white light at the end of it.

I know what they say about dying. You see a light before you go, follow into it and that’s it. A bright light at the end of the tunnel of life.

All of my brain was saying to go into the darkness. If white light means death, logically black means survival. But my senses told me I had to go into the white. Whether it meant my death or not.

I heard a faint sound, as if someone was crying somewhere far off. But I continued to the white. I turned and started down the hallway, breaking into a sprint. Then, my mind went blank, and the white engulfed me.

 

My eyes blinked open, the blinding light giving way to a white ceiling. I let out a small groan. The crying stopped immediately, and a face appeared over me. Phil. His face was streaked in tears, and he looked down at me in shock. I could tell he was holding his breath, as if he was afraid he’d do something to mess this up.

“Dan?” He said cautiously.

“Phil…” I responded, my voice weaker than expected.

“Dan!” He said louder, full of relief and excitement. “Dr. Rosenburg, hurry! He’s awake! He’s… he’s actually awake!”

Phil began laughing with relief as a few more tears spilled, and he hugged me tightly. “Oh, god, never do that again! I was so scared, you have no idea. I thought I lost you!”

He pulled away and gave me a warning look. “And have you never learned to look both ways before crossing? Seriously, NEVER do that again.”

I chuckled dryly. “I’m sorry, I won’t. I-”

Then, a redheaded woman hurried in. My doctor, I assumed. She checked all my vitals and shone a light in my eyes.

“Amazing. I can’t believe you’re okay. We almost lost you.” She wrote something down on her clipboard, before looking back up. “You should rest.”

She nodded to Phil and walked back out. “I almost lost you.” He repeated.

“I love you. So much.” I told him. I really, really needed to make sure he knew that,

He smiled happily. “I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, I'm really inconsistent with my posting. I have an idea or two, though, so I might be posting another fiction in the next week. Depends on my schedule!


End file.
